Problems You Have with the Series
Note from Admin: Please spend some time reformatting this page, it would be much appreciated. --- Nytemare457 Series created by PrimePikachu. Results Day 1:' Inuyasha'~Winner: Kagome Goddamn Higurashi; Runner Up: Naraku Day 2:' Fist of the North Star'~Winner: Doesn't have enough fans on OT; Runner Up: Didn't stop at Raoh Day 3: Toradora~Winner: Lacks Ami end; Runner Up: LOLDRAMA Day 4: Tenchi Muyo (General)~Winner (Tie): Third OVA and Tenchi in Tokyo Day 5: Death Note~Winner: People who complain about Near and/or Mello; Runner Up: Everything after L died Day 6: Zero no Tsukaima~Winner: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière; Runner Up: People who complain about Louise Day 7: Code Geass~Winner:The sheep who went along with the nonsensical trainwreck fad; Runner Up: The writers thought that the best way to salvage the trainwreck of a plot was to throw more trains at it Day 8: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni~Winner: The inferiority of the anime; Runner Up: Mystery and detective work of the VN's don't translate well into the anime and you get a bunch of insanely infuriating comments by jerk off's along the lines of: "Just loli's killing people, fail xD!!" Day 9: Ah! My Goddess~Winner: The series is older than the majority of this board's users, yet nothing has happened Day 10: Yu Yu Hakusho~Winner: Not enough Kuwabara in the final arc; Runner Up: Final arc Day 11: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (General)~Winner: StrikerS; Runner Up: NanoFate Fanboys Day 12: Fate/Stay Night~Winner: Not enough Lancer; Runner Up: Sakura Day 13: Hunter X Hunter~Winner: Hiatus X Hiatus; Runner Up: The artwork Day 14: Umineko no Naku Koro Ni~Winner: The fanbase; Runner Up: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Day 15: Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei~Winner: So many words on screen, so little time to read them; Runner Up: Stupid people expect it to have a continuous plot and therefore are IN DESPAIR. Day 16: K-ON!~Winner: Haters gonna hate; Runner Up: Ritsu's headband Day 17: Pokemon (Anime/Manga)~Winner: The anime isn't based on the manga; Runner Up: They didn't take it in a realistic direction, utilizing the Pokemon as death machines to grease the gears of war. Day 18: Prince of Tennis~Winner: Ryoma Echizen Day 19: Tsukihime~Winner: Lack of Sacchin Route; Runner Up: The chair Day 20: Rurouni Kenshin~Winner: Not only was there no Jinchuu arc in the anime, but we got Reflections instead. Day 21: Honey and Clover~No problems Day 22: Fullmetal Alchemist(Manga)~Winner: Underdeveloped and underexposed main villain; Runner Up: It's almost over. Day 23: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood~Winner: Butchered Greed arc. Day 24: Lucky Star~Winner: Severe lack of Season 2 Day 25: Black Lagoon~What the ****? There are no ****ing problems!; there's only ONE problem....there needs to be MOAR. Day 26: Hajime no Ippo~Winner: Woli; Runner Up: Not enough Woli Day 27: Busou Renkin~Winner: Too short; Runner Up: Majorly disappointing finale. Day 28: Azumanga Daioh~Winner: Awkward silence moments to push jokes further; Runner Up: Dub Osaka Day 29:' Birdy the Mighty (Original and Remake)~Either it has no problems, or OT doesn't care about it.'' Day 30: '''Birdy the Mighty Decode~Winner(Tie): Not enough people watched it :( and LOLANIMATION Day 31: Mobile Fighter G Gundam~Winner: Needs more Allenby; Runner Up: the only problem with G Gundam is that it lacks drills Day 32: Cowboy Bebop~Winner: Incredible setting, only one series. I'm not saying they need to make a sequel, but I'd kill for a new show set in the same universe; Runner Up: Too episodic Day 33: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann~Winner: Episode 4; Runner Up(Tie): Kamina and Rossiu Day 34: Monster~Winner: The ending; Runner Up(Tie): Too much naked Roberto and Not enough cross-gendering Johan. :P Day 35: Haruhi Suzumiya~Winner: Anime's Endless Eight; Runner Up: People complaining about the awesomeness of Endless Eight. Day 36: Hayate no Gotoku~Winner: Not enough Hinagiku; Runner Up: Not enough Sakuya. Day 37: Negima~Winner: Lack of a completely faithful anime adaptation; Runner Up: "Next Issue, Negima will be taking a break so that the author can collect data." Day 38: Elfen Lied~Winner(Tie): Nozomi was written out of the anime and a total mood whiplash from happy fanservice anime to bloody horror anime repeatedly in episodes... Day 39: Great Teacher Onizuka~Winner: The anime didn't cover all of the manga; Runner Up: Not enough Urumi. Day 40: Naruto~Winner: Sasuke; Runner Up: Sharingan. Special mentions to Moon Eye Plan, Part 2 in general, the poor treatment of the women, Uchihas in general, and great side characters never get any screentime while the terrible main characters are shoved down our throats. Day 41: One Piece~Winner (Problem): Death and other dramatic scenes rendered hilarious because of poor/over-the-top art/ the artstyle in general; Winner (Most votes): People struggling to find faults with the series constantly. Day 42: Bleach~Winner (Problem): The pacing; Winner (Most votes): Since when were you under the impression that Bleach has a flaw? Day 43: Cardcaptor Sakura~Winner: Got a horribly butchered English dub; Runner Up: The catchy dub opening. Day 44: Kampfer~Winner: Natsu's a moron and can't even tell Shízuku (the hottest character in the show) is practically begging to be drilled. Day 45: Darker Than Black~Winner: Season 2; Runner Up: The endings. Days 46 and 47: Haibane Renmei~No problems Day 48: Clannad~Winner: A bunch of awesome girls get baten by a cockroach; Runner Up: Tomoya chose Nagisa when there were plenty of better choices available, Nagisa, and Other World segments. Day 49: Eureka Seven~Winner: EUREKA'S ****ING KIDS; Runner Up: Too long and my problem with Eureka Seven is that it's an anagram of the name "Keanu Reeves". Day 50: Neon Genesis Evangelion~Winner: Budget issues; Runner Up: Mind screws and Shinji Ikari Day 51: Full Metal Panic (General)~ Winner: Still isn't entirely animated. Day 52: Boku no Pico~Winner: The problem is that it exists; Runner Up: It made almost everyone on OT gay but that's okay because it's OT/ Inadvertantly made tons of men realize they were gay for traps with only a single .gif. http://img94.imageshack.us/img94/600/1271886748572.gif Day 54: Ga-Rei-Zero~Winner: Yomi and Kagura never did go all the way; Runner Up: Not enough yuri scenes and the manga it's based on sucks. Day 55: Nodame Cantabile~''There weren't enough votes, so I'm just going to go with certain aspects of Nodame as a problem.'' Day 56 and 57: Princess Tutu~Winner: Not enough guitar ninjas. Day 58: ef: A Tale of Memories~No problems Day 59: ef: A Tale of Melodies~Winner: As likable as Mizuki and Kuze are, their arc was pretty mediocre overall; Runner Up: Car, lol. Day 60: BakaTest~Winner: Not enough Hideyoshi; Runner Up: Not enough Minami, too much Mizuki Day 61: Ikki Tousen '''~Winner: Can't especially make up its mind about wanting to be fanservice or action and ends up being halfassed at both; Runner Up: Koihime Musou is superior. Day 62: '''Big O~Winner: The show didn't go on. Day 63: Liar Game~Winner (Problem): The art and the Contraband game; Winner (Most Votes): Inconsistency of scanlation speed. Day 64: Trigun~Winner: The anime's inferiority; Runner Up: Vash being a pacifist and Maximum's existance Nominations The World God Only Knows Liar Game Mirai Nikki Needless Asura Cryin, Murder Princess, Aria, Saki, Kimi ni Todoke, Basilisk Kamichu!, Kanon 2006, Kara no Kyoukai, Five Centimeres Per Second, Voices of a Distant Star, Gundam 00 Category:Poll Topics